


"What is it buddy?" (age: late 20s)

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Dany [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Daniil feels like a bad father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending is so shit and that I couldn't come up with a name for the son.

Your pov

I smile when I see Daniil enter the kitchen with our son. Today will be his first day of school and Daniil took a few days off to get used to the new routine, which I really appreciate.  
“Good morning mommy.” He smiles up at me, with eyes that are a mirror of his father’s, as he climbs onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table.  
“Good morning.” I smile back. “Are you ready for today?” I ask as I place his breakfast in front of him.  
“I’m excited.” He bounces on his seat. “I’m going to make so many new friends.” He adds before he digs into his breakfast.  
“Good morning.” Daniil murmurs into my ear as he wraps his arms around me from behind.  
“Good morning.” I smile as he presses a kiss to my neck. “There’s coffee on the counter.”  
“Thank you.” He smiles as he lets me go only to spin me around and pulls me in for a kiss before he goes to grab his coffee and the plate of breakfast I put beside it for him.

Daniil places his hand on my thigh and gives it a light squeeze as he drives to the school. I place my hand over his and he smiles at me before focusing on the road again. The nerves seem to finally catch up to our son; he’s being very quiet and the smile he wore when we left is long gone. Daniil seems to notice too as he glances in the rearview mirror.  
“Everything okay, buddy?” Daniil asks.  
“Yeah.” Comes the faint answer.  
“Are you sure?” I ask as I turn my head to look at him while simultaneously squeezing Daniil’s hand, who gives me a comforting squeeze back.  
“It’s just-“ He breaks himself off and thinks for a moment before he starts again. “You’re gonna come get me, right?” He asks and I give him a smile.  
“Of course we will.” Daniil reassures him.  
“We will both pick you up this afternoon.” I smile at him. “And when we pick you up we want to hear all about your day at school, okay?”  
“Okay.” He nods and I see a small smile on his face again.

We walk into the classroom and the teacher introduces himself to the three of us. It’s time for Daniil and I to leave, but our son tightly holds onto his father’s hand.  
“What is it buddy?” Daniil asks as he crouches down beside him.  
He looks at Daniil. “Are you gonna be gone when I can go home again?”  
Daniil’s smile falls and I quickly place a hand on his shoulder to offer some kind of comfort. Daniil always feel like he isn’t there enough for his family and for his son to say this probably hurts him a lot.  
“I promise I will be here to pick you up.” Daniil says.  
“But what about your racing?” Our son furrows his eyebrows. “You can’t lose because of me, daddy.”  
“I won’t.” Daniil promises. “I don’t have to work this week, so I can be with you and mommy.”  
“Okay.” Our son nods before he hugs Daniil. He says bye to me and then he’s off.  
Daniil stands up and immediately reaches for my hand. We thank the teacher and make our way back to the car.  
“Are you okay?” I ask once we’re inside.  
“Yeah.” Daniil gives me a weak smile as he turns on the car and pulls away. “He didn’t say anything I didn’t know already.”  
“You’re a good father Daniil.” I tell him. “If you weren’t he wouldn’t be so attached to you.”

“Daniil?” I ask as I make my way towards him. He stands with his back to me as he hangs up his jacket and hums in response before he turns to face me and I can see in his eyes that he’s still a bit upset. “Please, don’t feel bad about this.” I sigh as I stand on my toes to wrap my arms around his neck.  
“I can’t help it.” He says as his hands automatically find their way to my hips. “I’m his father; I should be here more often.”  
“You’re here as much as you can.” I mumble as I pull him closer.  
“It’s not enough.” He shakes his head as his arms wrap around my waist. “I don’t know how the other guys do it.”  
“Why don’t you talk to Nico or Seb?” I suggest.  
He hums before he looks down at me. “I’m not being a lot of fun am I?” He smiles slightly as he rests his forehead on mine. “I’m sorry; I’m home now, I should enjoy it while it lasts.”  
“Yes, you should.” I lean up as far as I can to connect our lips. “This is the first time in ages that we’ve had the house to ourselves Daniil.” I feel his grip on my waist tighten when I say it and before I know it I’m pressed against a wall as Daniil’s lips attach to my neck.


End file.
